


Школа Дружбы и искусство войны

by Dahl (DahlSq)



Series: Эквестрийский цикл [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Lectures, Moral Lessons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl
Summary: Если бы в мире пони существовал трактат об искусстве войны — его автором точно был бы грифон. Но преподавать этот трактат в Школе Дружбы?!
Series: Эквестрийский цикл [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487117





	Школа Дружбы и искусство войны

Без стука — это значит, Старлайт. Все остальные имеют обыкновение стучать при входе. Даже Трикси.

Хотя Трикси вообще-то не входит, она _возникает_. И стукает при этом не она по двери, а дверь по стене — когда настежь распахивается. После чего можно смело биться об заклад, что скучно не будет, это ж Трикси. За что её и ценим.

А Старлайт всегда вот так, по-простому, даже если никуда торопиться не нужно. А уж если нужно…

Ну вот, накаркал.

— Слушай, твоя помощь срочно нужна!

— Что у вас?! Кто-то в Вечнодиком опять потерялся?

— Чего? А… нет, типун тебе на язык. Не это. Хуже!

— Ну?!

— У тебя через час лекция в Школе!

— Чего?! Какая лекция?! В какой ещё школе?

— В нашей. Школе Дружбы.

— Не понял. Видимо, я что-то пропустил.

— Совсем немного. «Ой, Старлайт, у нас тут бла-бла-бла, ты же присмотришь, чтобы из-за этого никакие уроки не пропадали? Вот спасибо, на тебя всегда можно положиться!». Всё как обычно, ничего нового. У них бла-бла-бла, а у меня теперь дырка на третьем уроке.

— Всё равно не понял. Что, заткнуть не можешь?

— Затычки кончились! Я уже во всех классах всё что только можно на два раза изложила.

— Трикси позови. Она мне пару недель назад битый час рассказывала про особенности восприятия у разных народов и про адаптацию фокусов. С демонстрацией. Реально интересно, я аж заслушался. В самый раз тема для вашей школы.

— Ты такой догадливый! Это же она на тебе свою лекцию и репетировала. За те две недели уже четыре раза излагала.

— Эта ваша… Дёрпи. Про важность дружбы при косяках в работе.

— Ты опять очень догадливый, но это и так постоянная тема. У неё на новый заход ещё примеров не набралось… тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, конечно.

— Ну я не знаю, пускай Свити свои письма зачтёт.

— Уже.

— Что, серьёзно?!

— Нет, блин, у меня сейчас самое настроение шутки шутить! Говорю же, некем заткнуть, кроме тебя. А это ещё и группа особая, которая на контроле сверху…

— И что я им должен излагать?

— Чтобы _тебе_ было нечего рассказать? Ты же где только не бывал и с кем только ни встречался — неужели для Школы Дружбы о других народах ничего не сможешь? Насколько помню, ты даже разумеешь по-грифоньи.

— А в этой группе есть грифоны?

— Один есть.

— Давай подробнее. Что за группа?

— Шестеро. Все подростки среднего возраста. Галлус, грифон. Сильверстрим, гиппогрифина. Сэндбар, земной. Йона, як. Смолдер, дракониха. Оцеллия, чейнджлинг.

— И чего же в этой группе особенного, что она такая маленькая вдруг на контроле сверху оказалась?

— Ну… всё же пятеро из шести — другие расы…

— И эти пятеро рассматриваются как потенциальные агенты влияния?

— Э… ну, вслух не говорится… — у Старлайт хватило совести чуть покраснеть.

— Понятно. Четверо крылатых, да плюс я… если совсем без подготовки, то можно рассказать об особенностях полёта у разных рас. Вроде как будущие друзья и союзники должны же друг про друга знать-понимать?

— Ну и вот! Сам сказал, сам и базу подвёл. Уж если кто про полёты и сможет хорошо рассказать, так это ты. Чего ещё нужно?

— Два условия… нет, три. Во-первых, не в классе, а на открытом воздухе…

— Чтобы при необходимости можно было на деле показать? Конечно.

— Во-вторых, никого лишнего. Я затычка для дырки в расписании, а не приглашённая звезда. Эти шестеро, я… ну и ты, наверное.

— И наши мелкие. Плюс яблочную подружку ещё притащат, можно зуб дать.

— Какого дискорда ты разболтала Свити, что идёшь ко мне?!

— Ха! Вообще-то, это _она_ меня надоумила насчёт тебя.

— Пороть. Вот и вся педагогика.

— Не в этом случае. Они все трое почётные преподаватели Школы. Но кроме них — никого. А третье что?

— Если хоть кто-нибудь, включая тебя, обзовёт меня «профессором»…

— То что?

— Спроси у Твайлайт, чего было, когда она назвала меня «светлостью».

— Так ты по происхождению ещё и повыше «светлости» будешь… молчу, молчу. Ладно, пошли на стадион тогда. Подождёшь там, а я их туда приведу и нужное внушение по дороге сделаю.

***

Стадион в этой их Школе очень даже ничего. Большой и оснащён неплохо, тут чем угодно заниматься-тренироваться можно. Кольца для отработки манёвров тоже есть… жаль только, что всё это совсем новое. Мне бы это добро пять лет назад, тут бы Скуталу у меня и полегла.

Кстати о птичках — троица на-свои-задницы-искателей поступила тактически грамотно и припёрлась на стадион вместе с учебной группой. Не знаю уж, кто из них догадался, а только приди они сюда заблаговременно, так поимели бы отдельную лекцию…

И расположились грамотно, позади всех. Старлайт покосилась на них, на меня, мученически закатила глаза. С некоторым сомнением сообщила:

— Вот… Как я уже сказала, на сегодня в расписании произошли некоторые изменения. Думаю, послушать профессионального спасателя будет хорошим уроком. Пожалуйста.

— Всё-таки речь пойдёт не о том. Мы с вашим завучем поговорили и договорились вот до чего. Вас здесь шестеро, и четверо из вас крылатые. Семеро и пятеро, если добавить меня. Все представляют разные народы… в случае со мной и Сэндбаром — разные расы. Наверное, тем, кто не умеет летать, полезно будет больше узнать о тех, кто умеет — а тем, кто умеет, поближе познакомиться с чужими взглядами на своё умение. Насколько я понимаю, одной из задач этой школы является лучшее понимание друг друга?..

На что было отвечено кивками и согласным бубнением.

— Очень хорошо. Давайте посмотрим на эти умения в последовательности от примитивного…

— Кхм-кхм… — Это Старлайт, конечно.

— …я имею в виду ту последовательность, в которой умение летать было дано природой разным животным, от которых наши народы произошли вследствие различных магических катастроф. От более простых механизмов к более сложным. Когда-то давным-давно дар полёта первыми получили насекомые, и от них этот дар в почти неизменном виде перешёл к вершине их эволюции — нынешним чейнджлингам. Оцеллия, можно тебя попросить вот сюда…

Она вышла.

— Разверни, пожалуйста, крылья, чтобы всем было видно… да, вот так. Смотрите. Крылья очень тонкие и очень жёсткие. Относительно, конечно. С учётом их маленькой толщины прочность крыльев чейнджлинга просто невероятна, но в абсолютном отношении они очень хрупки. Поэтому в нелетающем состоянии их бо́льшая часть защищена надкрыльями… а зачем, по-вашему, природа создала их именно такими?

— Лёгкость, — полуутвердительно заметила Смолдер.

— Именно. Очень лёгкие крылья имеют малую инерцию, ими можно делать очень частые взмахи по очень сложным траекториям. Как следствие — очень точный полёт с возможностью очень замысловатых манёвров телом относительно его центра тяжести. Для чейнджлингов даже полёт задом наперёд не представляет никакой сложности…

— Многие умеют, — заметил Галлус.

— Не говори за многих. Я не знаю точную статистику по другим народам, но среди пегасов летать задом наперёд умеет лишь каждый седьмой, и научиться этому непросто. У вас, грифонов, конечно, побольше.

— Почему?

— Об этом чуть позже, когда дело дойдёт до вас. А для чейнджлингов это совершенно рядовое умение… кстати сказать, им в этом смысле очень помогает специфическое круговое зрение их фасеточных глаз. Когда ты видишь сзади себя практически так же хорошо, как спереди, не возникает никаких психологических барьеров. В отличие от других рас. Итак — точность и манёвренность. К сожалению, этот механизм полёта имеет и слабые места. Оцеллия?

— Скорость, — тихо сказала она.

— Да. Полёт был дан чейнджлингам природой для строительства и обслуживания ульев с их сложной архитектурой. Здесь очень важна точность маневрирования и возможность надолго зависать в одной точке, а скорость просто не нужна. Как следствие, в боевом отношении…

— КХМ!

— …которое тоже нужно рассматривать, ибо иногда друзьям приходится заступаться за друзей! Чейнджлинг в своей настоящей форме не представляет сколько-нибудь серьёзной угрозы как отдельный воздушный боец. Представьте себе обычную сороку, охотящуюся на стрекозу, и вы всё поймёте. Однако на их стороне унаследованная от насекомых массовость и слаженность, а также их уникальная способность к трансформации. В кого превратится чейнджлинг, если всё-таки возникнет необходимость принять воздушный бой?

— В кого выгоднее, — хором ответили два или три голоса.

— Да. По принципу «камень-ножницы-бумага». Но здесь есть нюанс. Трансформируясь в какое-то существо, чейнджлинг приобретает базовые способности, свойственные скопированному виду. Полёт с неявным использованием латентной магии, как например, у пегасов, может быть скопирован, ведь чейнджлинги владеют магией в некоторых пределах… но всё-таки это копирование никогда не выйдет за пределы _базовых_ способностей вида. Скажем так, если Оцеллия превратится в мою копию, то она сможет летать. За счёт того, что она скопирует мою физическую форму — летать довольно прилично. Пожалуй, чуть лучше среднего для пегасов уровня. Но мои знания и умения, мой опыт скопированы не будут, и в случае столкновения в небе со мной-настоящим у неё не будет шансов.

— А если, допустим, в дракона? — заинтересованно спросила Смолдер.

— Аналогично. У Оцеллии-копии-тебя не будет шансов против тебя-настоящей.

— Нет, во взрослого сильного дракона против вас? 

— Один дракон против одного пегаса — ничья. Но в данном случае я увижу, что имею дело не с подлинным драконом, а с трансформированным чейнджлингом, и это может дать мне определённое преимущество.

— Как увидите?

— По манере полёта.

— О! Про… — Старлайт осеклась и поправилась: — про узнавание по манере полёта — это правда?!

— Да. То есть, конечно, в суматохе можно и проглядеть, но в спокойной обстановке и при возможности рассмотреть внимательно — без всяких проблем.

— Хм-м-м…

— Хотите эксперимент?

Школота немедленно возбудилась так, что никаких сомнений в положительном ответе не возникло.

— Пожалуйста. Мне показывают, я опознаю́. Нужно только, чтобы я не видел подготовку.

Старлайт прищурилась и засветила рог. Мне на голову опустился здоровенный колпак из плотной материи. Послышалось шушуканье, что-то вроде «ты… нет, ты… вот сюда… поменяйтесь… да какая разница…».

Колпак приподнялся и отодвинулся в сторону. Передо мной в воздухе висела Смолдер в количестве двух штук. О чём говорили, то и представили…

— Дракон, — я указал на левую от себя и перевёл копыто на правую: — Чейнджлинг.

— Почему?

— Драконьи крылья не имеют оперения, и траектория взмаха очень хорошо видна в деталях. Взмахи как бы по перекрученной петле для дракона совершенно не характерны, а насекомые именно так и летают. Чейнджлинги, соответственно, тоже. В трансформации это почти незаметно, но если знать, на что смотреть…

— Ещё! — заявила Старлайт и снова напялила на меня колпак. Опять раздалось шушуканье. Кого подсунут теперь, гиппогрифа или грифона?

Гиппогриф, две штуки Сильверстрим.

— Опять Оцеллия справа от меня.

— Сейчас почему?!

— Крылья зажаты на взмахах. Посмотрите сами, у Сильверстрим они свободно гнутся, а чейнджлинги гибкостью крыла в полёте не пользуются, и это даже в трансформации можно заметить.

— Блин! Ещё! — это уже не Старлайт, это хор.

Процедура повторилась. Ну, теперь-то уж понятно — грифона придётся опознавать.

На этот раз колпак просто исчез. Надо понимать, в связи с исчерпанием материала для экспериментов.

— Так нечестно, — сообщил я с интонациями Скуталу. Оная хихикнула из задних рядов. — Здесь нет чейнджлинга, только грифон и гиппогриф под наведённой иллюзией. Оцеллия вон там притворяется, что она Сильверстрим.

— Блин, как?!

— Легко. У них крылья движутся абсолютно синхронно, вплоть до каждого шевеления каждого пёрышка. Так вообще-то не бывает… если, конечно, у присутствующего при сём мага не светится рог.

— Почему под иллюзией именно гиппогриф?

— А ни на ком другом из присутствующих такой синхронности добиться нельзя, слишком разные механизмы полёта. Разве что на Скуталу, но только она-настоящая могла захихикать на моё «так нечестно» минуту назад.

— Предполагалось, что различать подопытных нужно только по манере полёта.

— Предполагалось, что будут показывать пары «чейнджлинг плюс кто-то ещё».

— Э-э-э…

— Давайте всё же вернёмся к нашим драконам, как раз их очередь. Если все примут свой настоящий облик и Смолдер выйдет вперёд… Среди всех крылатых драконы уникальны, причём даже по двум причинам…

— А какая вторая?

— Смотря что считать за первую. Во-первых, только драконы появляются на свет бескрылыми, обретая крылья при взрослении. Во-вторых, только у них соотношение между размерами детёныша и взрослого выражается таким гигантским числом. Я, с вашего позволения, буду говорить о взрослых драконах. Давайте посмотрим на драконьи крылья.

Смолдер без подсказки развернула их.

— Считается, что предками драконов были какие-то существа, жившие между эпохой расцвета рептилий и появлением первых млекопитающих. Первыми _крылатыми_ млекопитающими были летучие мыши, чьи крылья очень похожи на драконьи. Кожистые и перепончатые, а их размер и форма стали управляемыми в отличие от крыльев чейнджлингов. С другой стороны, такие крылья гораздо тяжелее, и с учётом размеров относительно тела на них не особенно поманеврируешь. Драконы с их огромной силой могут лететь очень долго и далеко… принимая во внимание миграции, занимающие важное место в их жизни, это и есть основное назначение драконьего полёта.

— А всё-таки про молодых драконов?.. — попросила Смолдер.

— Между первой линькой, когда появляются крылья, и началом периода интенсивного роста у молодого дракона есть около трёх десятков лет, когда он или она может наслаждаться полётом со сложным маневрированием. Существует предположение, что это своего рода компенсация от природы, дающая возможность как следует освоиться с новообретёнными крыльями, раз уж от рождения такой возможности не было.

— О! — пробормотала Смолдер и сделала какой-то жест. Я проследил её взгляд — там Оцеллия яростно строчила в тетради. Предупредил:

— Это именно предположение, подтверждений ему нет. Однако и других соображений, которые логично объясняли бы появление и последующее исчезновение способностей, ненужных во взрослой жизни, тоже нет.

— А в боевом отношении? — деловито поинтересовался Галлус. Старлайт закатила глаза, но промолчала.

— Боюсь, я вас разочарую. Представления о драконах, как о грозных воздушных бойцах, не имеют под собой оснований. Что является главным оружием дракона?

— Пламя.

— Конечно. Пламя, от которого даже магией защититься очень непросто. Взрослый дракон имеет очень ограниченные возможности маневрирования, зато у него есть гибкая шея, позволяющая точно направлять огненную струю. Но эта струя достаточно медленна и инерционна, от неё не так уж трудно уклониться…

— Даже чейнджлингу?

— Даже. Во всяком случае, приняв форму другого крылатого существа. Драконье пламя великолепно подходит для обороны: можно создать такую огненную завесу, через которую никто не пробьётся и даже не приблизится. Двое драконов против целой толпы сделают это без всякого труда. Драконье пламя представляет собой поистине ужасное оружие против наземных целей — надеюсь, вам не доведётся такое увидеть. Но в индивидуальном воздушном бою от него мало пользы. Как я и говорил, одно крылатое существо в чистом небе против одного дракона — ничья. Дракон не даст к себе приблизиться, но и сам ничего сделать не сможет.

— А двое против одного дракона?

— Против двоих у одного дракона не будет шансов. Один свяжет его скоростными атаками и заберёт на себя всё внимание, другой зайдёт сзади и поразит единственное слабое место, я имею в виду глаза.

— КХМ! — всё-таки не выдержала Старлайт.

— Давайте всё же продолжим. Следующая ступень — гиппогрифы и пегасы. Сильверстрим, встань рядом со мной. Мы получили дар полёта от птиц в виде крыльев с перьями. Перья управляются сравнительно слабыми мышцами, и при этом позволяют менять конфигурацию крыла в довольно широких пределах. Перья позволяют летать бесшумно. Перья, в конце концов, имеют и защитную функцию. Судите сами: там, где чейнджлинг сломает своё крыло и останется инвалидом, там, где дракон получит пробоину в летательной перепонке и какое-то время не сможет летать, пока она не заживёт — мы имеем шансы отделаться лишь несколькими сломанными или вырванными перьями. Это неприятно, но летать не помешает. За всё, конечно, нужно платить, и у оперённых крыльев есть слабое место. Сильверстрим?

— Дождь.

— Да. Под дождём перья намокают и тяжелеют, тогда как с крыльев драконов и чейнджлингов вода свободно стекает. А лететь с отяжелевшими крыльями… это очень большая нагрузка. Обычно речь может идти лишь о считанных минутах.

— Подождите! — встрял Галлус. — Это же всё и про нас тоже!

— Есть одна существенная разница. Подожди несколько минут, ладно? А пока посмотрите на нас с Сильверстрим. Одинаковые размеры крыльев относительно тела… и крылья, прямо скажем, невелики. Мы выкручиваемся двумя способами, один из которых общеизвестен: во всех книгах говорится, что полёты пегасов имеют в своей основе латентную магию…

Согласное бубнение подтвердило общеизвестность.

— Вам наверняка доводилось слышать или даже самостоятельно делать такой вывод: из всех трёх рас пони наиболее хвастливыми и самоуверенными являются пегасы. Это чистая правда, ведь единственным способом управления своей скрытой магией является уверенность в себе и своих силах. Чтобы было понятнее: жеребёнок-пегас, выросший в какой-нибудь глухой деревеньке, ничего сколько-нибудь впечатляющего освоить не сможет. Ему просто неоткуда будет узнать, _как можно на самом деле_. А вот ходить по облакам он сможет без всякого обучения, ибо эта возможность абсолютно общеизвестна и она ни в одном крылатом существе не вызовет сомнения ни на долю секунды. Другим применением латентной магии является управление погодой… которому, кстати, невозможно научиться по книгам. А лишь одним и только одним способом: «смотри, как я делаю, делай как я!».

— Мы это не умеем, — заметила Сильверстрим.

— Хорошее замечание. Если бы детёныш гиппогрифов с рождения жил среди пегасов, то наверняка научился бы без особого труда. Вы просто не задумываетесь об этом, исторически направив свою латентную магию на другое. Я имею в виду способности к подводной трансформации.

— То есть, если бы пегасёнок жил среди гиппогрифов?..

— Да, скорее всего. Никто, конечно, не возьмётся ставить такой эксперимент целенаправленно, но если наши народы будут продолжать дружить, то он рано или поздно может получиться сам собой. Обратите внимание вот ещё на что: гиппогрифы ближе к птицам, чем пегасы, это видно с первого взгляда. Поэтому им легче обучиться некоторым лётным трюкам, но в детстве значительная часть их усилий уходит на обучение трюкам подводным. Это уравнивает нас в небе.

— Кстати, о птицах, — на удивление уместно заметила Смолдер. — Птицы бывают разные.

— Очень хорошо, что упомянула. Да, птицы бывают разные. Ласточки и колибри, коротко говоря. Скорость и порхание. Первое проще, ибо скорость и есть та вторая уловка, которая позволяет нам обходиться сравнительно небольшими крыльями. На высокой скорости они гораздо эффективнее. Научиться порхать сложнее. Много сложнее. И требует больше сил.

— Летать быстро проще, чем порхать на месте?! — с явным недоверием переспросил Сэндбар.

— Представь себе. Это два совершенно разных стереотипа. Абсолютно разных, вплоть до разной работы мозгов. Скажу даже больше: почти все пегасы способны научиться тому и другому — как летать быстро, так и порхать — а вот свободно переключаться в полёте от одного к другому — лишь две трети. Гиппогрифам должно быть попроще.

— Тоже есть такие, не умеющие, — откликнулась Сильверстрим.

— Могу привести пример из собственного опыта. В своём первом дальнем самостоятельном полёте я вообще _забыл_, что могу летать этими двумя разными способами и переходить от одного к другому, хотя уже умел. Попытался при сильном ветре сесть так же, как летел, на скорости, и эта забывчивость стоила мне синяка на крупе размером с суповую тарелку. Сидеть потом не мог три дня, зато больше никогда не забывал. Был я тогда на полтора или два года младше, чем вы сейчас…

По воздуху подплыл стакан с водой — Старлайт озаботилась. Пока я пил, среди слушателей произошло некоторое шевеление.

— Йона, вовсе не обязательно подпихивать Галлуса. Могла бы и сама спросить… а могла бы даже и не спрашивать. Я уже давно понял, что вас двоих больше всего интересует вопросы боевых возможностей. Угадал?

— Угу.

— Пегасы и гиппогрифы не самые сильные воздушные бойцы, но самые универсальные. Совершенные крылья и высокие скорости позволяют эффективно сражаться в полёте. Управление погодой позволяет пегасам работать и против наземных целей — молнии из грозовых туч, создание смерчей и так далее. У гиппогрифов этого нет, зато они могут жить и драться под водой.

— А между собой?

— В воздухе и на земле — практически одинаковый уровень, всё определяется только опытом и мастерством. Под водой… сами понимаете. Здесь гиппогрифам могут противостоять только чейнджлинги в какой-нибудь подходящей трансформации.

— А когти и клюв…

— Легко компенсируются навесным оружием. Это лишь небольшой плюс к боеготовности, всё-таки они постоянно при себе.

Я снова отхлебнул. Галлус, не дожидаясь приглашения, вышел вперёд и сменил одноклассницу.

— Итак, нам осталось рассмотреть лишь грифонов, которые являются лучшими мастерами по лётной части…

— Прямо лучшими? — скептически осведомился парень.

— Да. Что тебя удивляет?

— Пони презирают нас. Большинство.

— Мы в Школе Дружбы, а не в армии на пятиминутке ненависти к потенциальному противнику, нет? _К тому же я неправильный пони_. — Галлус прищурился: последнюю фразу я произнёс на его родном языке. — Презирать вас могут одни глупцы, не понимающие того, что вы превзошли нас отнюдь не только в полёте и воинственности.

— В чём ещё?

— В поэзии, например. Со времён Гааргла Дерзкого ни один из эквестрийских поэтов и близко не подобрался к достигнутым им вершинам.

На физиономии парня настолько явственно нарисовался вопрос «чё?!..», что его одноклассники захихикали. Я вздохнул и прочитал четыре длинных двустишия-бейта.

Теперь глаза расширились.

— Это можно найти в библиотеке? — осведомился Галлус.

— Школьной? В оригинале? Вряд ли, не думаю.

— Яки не понимать грифонский! — озвучила Йона не только за себя.

— Этого вы точно ни в одной библиотеке не найдёте:

> _Считаться достойным может лишь тот, кого не сгибает гнёт, _  
_Или же тот, кто не ведая сна, с гнётом борьбу ведёт._
> 
> _То не решимость, если в душе нет силы на смелый шаг, _  
_То не раздумье, если ему путь заслоняет мрак._
> 
> _Жить в униженье, покорно глядеть в лицо источнику зла — _  
_Вот пища, что изнуряет дух и иссушает тела._
> 
> _Низок смирившийся с этой судьбой, подл, кто стремится к ней: _  
_В жизни бывает такая жизнь, что смерти любой страшней._

— Почему это не найти ни в одной библиотеке?

— Потому что это мой собственный перевод. Я его нигде не публиковал, да и вслух читал всего два или три раза.

А ещё эти стихи были написаны как раз против эквестрийской гегемонии. Что, впрочем, совершенно не обязательно говорить вслух.

— Я, конечно, извиняюсь! — вмешалась Старлайт. — Это замечательная тема, вполне достойная отдельного урока, но всё-таки стоит вернуться к тому, с чего начинали. По-моему.

— Действительно, давайте вернёмся. Вот перед нами грифон. Их народ тоже получил дар полёта от птиц. Грифоны родственны гиппогрифам, но к птицам ещё ближе, а от пони дальше. Очень многое из уже сказанного относится к ним в полной мере, как нам заметил тут Галлус. Но есть и фундаментальное отличие.

— У нас нет магии.

— Ну, немножко всё-таки есть, вы ведь умеете ходить по облакам. Но да — ваше преимущество в том, что вы летаете одними крыльями, без всякой магии.

— Это разве преимущество?

— Безусловно. Посмотрим на это так: мы и грифоны умеем кое-что делать. Но нам для этого нужно ещё нечто дополнительное, а им нет. Очевидно, это означает, что умение грифонов более совершенно. Мы наглядно увидим следствие из только что сформулированного, если ваша завуч сможет сделать что-то, уравнивающее массу Галлуса с моей.

Завуч посопела и сколдовала. На грифоньих лапах появилось что-то вроде браслетов — утяжеляющие мешочки-«колбаски» с камнями или песком внутри.

— Спасибо. Галлус, делай как я.

Я подпрыгнул и завис невысоко над землёй. Через секунду рядом висел Галлус.

— Видите? Мы сейчас имеем одинаковую массу, но ему для удержания этой массы в воздухе приходится взмахивать крыльями заметно реже, чем мне. Почему?

— Размеры, — озвучила Сильверстрим и уточнила: — Площадь.

— Точно. Даже в абсолютном исчислении крылья грифона больше, а уж относительно размеров тела… Подъёмная же сила крыльев увеличивается с их площадью. Грифонам её хватает, и магия для полёта им просто не нужна. Галлус, спускаемся… и утяжеление больше не требуется.

Спустились. Мешочки исчезли с чпоканьем. На физиономии парня была теперь написана откровенная жажда знаний.

— Грифоны летают чисто по-птичьи. Чтобы управляться с достаточно большими крыльями, нужна соответствующая сила, и она у них есть. Будучи из всех присутствующих здесь рас наиболее близкими родственниками птиц, они легче всех присутствующих учатся летать…

— Минутку! — неожиданно встряла Старлайт. — Если всё обстоит именно так, то почему молодые грифоны с давних пор стремятся попасть в эквестрийские лётные школы? Это ведь задолго до Школы Дружбы началось, несколько веков уже.

— Во-первых, навигация. Мы её систематизировали и превратили в науку, которой глупо не учиться, если ты крылатый. Во-вторых, теория. Мы многое поняли о работе крыльев и о силах, действующих на тело во время полёта. Эти знания помогают шагнуть чуть дальше отпущенного природой через инстинкты и рефлексы. Ну и есть ещё такая мелочь, совсем безделица: грифона, не окончившего лётную школу, не возьмут работать ни на почту, ни в сколько-нибудь серьёзную курьерскую компанию.

Школота хихикнула. А Старлайт, умница, хихикать не стала — сразу узрела в корень:

— Грифона без бумажки не возьмут, а пегаса?

— Пегаса возьмут, с испытательным сроком. Есть над чем работать, завуч, не так ли?

— А гиппогрифа? — встряла Сильверстрим.

— Вот уж не знаю. Просто ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то из ваших изъявлял такое желание. Давайте вернёмся к нашим грифонам и озвучим то, что сейчас явно интересует Галлуса. Говоря коротко, в воздухе они являются очень грозными бойцами. При прочих равных условиях в поединке «грифон против кого-то другого, кроме дракона» я поставлю на грифона.

— Мы медленнее вас, — заметил Галлус.

— Совсем немного. Бо́льшие крылья создают большее сопротивление воздуха. Зато вы маневреннее на низких скоростях, это очень важно. Далее, хорошо развитые пальцы на передних лапах позволяют пользоваться эффективным немагическим оружием. Все, надеюсь, знают, что меч придумали именно грифоны? Вот. Даже грифоний язык имеет значение: команды на нём коротки, исключают двойное понимание и звучат так, что хорошо слышны даже сквозь шум ветра. Как я говорил, при этом он и для стихов прекрасно подходит, да и великий трактат «Искусство войны» был написан именно на нём… Галлус, я всё сказал, про что ты хотел бы услышать?

— Наверное… — пожал тот плечами. — У вас как-нибудь потом можно будет ещё спросить… в случае чего?

— Обратишься к завучу Старлайт, она подскажет, как со мной встретиться… Значит, мы рассмотрели умение летать от простого к сложному. Остался ещё один случай, так сказать, вне конкурса. Йона, Сэндбар, выходите вперёд.

— Мы-то какого сена?!

— Йона бояться высоты!

— КХМ!!!

Мда, сюрприз удался.

— Никакой высоты не будет. Будет всего лишь небольшая проверка… и вам ничего не понадобится делать.

Вышли-таки.

— Известно вам или нет, но существует заклинание, позволяющее на время дать крылья земному пони или единорогу. Вместе с возможностью ими пользоваться, разумеется. Вы знали?

Судя по тому, что все дружно обернулись на Старлайт, и ей пришлось кивнуть, не знали.

— Очень хорошо. Значит, придётся честно подумать, чтобы ответить. Вопрос первый: _какие_ крылья даст это заклинание?

Теперь все обернулись на Оцеллию. Сойдёт за ответ.

— Да. Крылья насекомого, как самый простой из существующих вариантов. Не удивлюсь, если это заклинание сродни магии чейнджлингов. А теперь второй вопрос, и я хотел бы, чтобы на него ответил кто-то не имеющий крыльев. Если заклинание реализует самый простой возможный вариант, то почему оно такое сложное? Насколько знаю, сотворить его может лишь маг уровня вашего завуча или директора.

Сэндбар изобразил некий неопределённый жест:

— Ну… Если мне приделать крылья, то вместе с ними надо же приделывать и умение ими махать? И знание, как именно махать? То есть, я хочу сказать, если мне просто приделать ещё одну пару ног, я же ими двигать-то не смогу, а если и смогу как-то, то не факт ещё, что в них не запутаюсь…

— Правильно. В общих чертах всё именно так и есть. Для полёта нужны крылья, для крыльев нужны управляющие ими мускулы, для них нужны управляющие ими нервы, да ещё и обновлённой нервной системе нужны «зашитые» в неё рефлексы, чтобы всё это работало именно так, как надо. Фактически, речь идёт о создании нового существа на основе пони… Не знаю даже, подействует ли оно на яка.

— Йона бояться высоты!!!

Оно и видно. Причём сильно. Как будто её прямо сейчас хотят в полёт отправить…

— Тем не менее, знать о такой возможности нужно, пусть она и довольно экзотическая. Вот теперь я рассказал всё, что хотел рассказать. Надеюсь, это было интересно.

— Интересно, — подтвердил со своего места Галлус. И тут же в чисто национальной манере добавил вредным голосом: — В теории…

— Хочешь практики? Ну… если присутствующая здесь Скуталу не против размяться… — должна же быть от неё хоть какая-то польза, раз пришла?

— Ну, а чё… — с деланным равнодушием отозвалась мелкая.

— Меня не учили, — тут же отпёрся грифон. — Позориться не буду.

— Я, я, я! — запрыгала Сильверстрим. — Меня учили! Можно?!

Я вопросительно глянул на Старлайт. Та кивнула. Странно.

Никогда не слышал о гиппогрифах как о воинственном народе. Практически это означает, что за последнюю тысячу лет никто из них на этом поприще ничем не отличился. С другой стороны, завучу виднее.

— Скуталу?

— А чё… — повторила та. Шагнула вперёд: — Прямо здесь, что ли?

— Вон два облачка, по высоте одинаковы, занимайте. Потом вам госпожа завуч чего-нибудь просигналит, и начинайте.

Пока поединщики занимали исходные позиции, я подошёл к Старлайт. Тихонько поинтересовался:

— Уверена? Кто её там учил-то?

— У неё отец такой… говоря по-нашему, из военно-гвардейской династии. На этой почве там даже семья распалась. Сам-то за свою уверен? Уже ведь почти подростком на крыло встала, поздно совсем, а Сильверстрим…

— Сейчас увидим. Сверкни им, они вон уже на местах.

Госпожа завуч поджали губы и сверкнули. Симпатичная такая вспышка, явно что-то разработанное для Трикси…

Обе спрыгнули со своих облаков и буквально качнулись навстречу друг другу — небо будто прочертили два гигантских маятника.

Встречная атака. У мелкой чуть быстрее, она ведь по сравнению с противником действительно мельче и шустрее. К некоторому моему удивлению, Сильверстрим очень толково ушла от хитрого финта в момент сближения. Правда, сама при этом ничего выдать уже не смогла.

Чему-то её действительно учили, факт.

Развороты на новое сближение. Кто разворачивается быстрее, тот получает инициативу, раньше видя противника. Можно даже успеть подловить его, пока он сам до конца не развернулся.

Мелкая вошла в вираж чуть ли не вертикально, с разворотом чуть ли не на са́мом кончике крыла.

— Щас свалится! — это Смолдер озвучила факт, очевидный любому крылатому.

Конечно, щас свалится. Чтобы так раскорячиваться, нужно очень энергично тормозиться, а чем потерять скорость на развороте, так уж лучше…

Разные народы заканчивают эту поговорку по-разному. Я знаю пять вариантов, и ни один из них приличным не назовёшь. Скуталу, кстати, их тоже знает… по меньшей мере три.

Впрочем, какой вариант ни выбирай, а заканчивается такая затея всегда стандартно.

И закончилась.

Мелкую закувыркало в штопоре. Сильверстрим, аккурат в этот момент закончившая свой разворот (достаточно быстро, ничего не скажешь, как на экзамене) увидела это, перевалилась через крыло и ушла в пике, догоняя.

Уж конечно, не затем, чтобы спасать-помогать: запас высоты достаточен, чтобы три или четыре раза из того штопора успеть выйти.

А выход неизбежно содержит в себе оч-чень неприятный момент. Он, выход то есть, основан на том, что нужно превратить неконтролируемое падение в контролируемое, из собственно штопора выскочить в пикирование, а затем уж и выходить в горизонт. И когда ты выскакиваешь, то совершенно беззащитен — ни на что другое просто не отвлечёшься. Избавиться от этого момента беззащитности нельзя, его можно только сократить до некоторых пределов.

Сильверстрим сейчас явно намеревалась этим моментом воспользоваться. И подгадала очень точно — когда кувыркание замедлилось, она как раз оказалась на хвосте у мелкой. Как вращение прекратится, так и делай с ней, что хочешь!

То есть, _если_ вращение прекратится. Это очень важный нюанс.

Потому что Скуталу выходить в пике не стала. Вместо этого её унесло в ещё один сильно расширенный виток, и пока она его там крутила, набравшую скорость Сильверстрим пронесло мимо. А когда виток был докручен, роли коренным образом поменялись, и теперь уже мелкая зависла буквально на хвосте противника.

Оставалось только щёлкнуть зубами, всё остальное сделала разность скоростей.

С неба раздался визг. Я посмотрел на госпожу завуча и шевельнул плечом. Дескать, а чего ждали-то?

Мама, увидь она этот свой приём в исполнении мелкой, была бы довольна. Очень чисто, я бы сам так изящно не смог, крупноват всё-таки.

Скуталу спустилась первой, со смачным «тьфу» выплюнула свидетельство своей победы — бело-голубую прядь — и подошла к подругам. Сильверстрим приземлилась чуть в стороне и нервно дёрнула покоцанным хвостом. Очевидно, сие означало «не лезьте ко мне сейчас»…

Галлус поморщился. Хм, а парень к ней явно неровно дышит.

— Вот вам практика. Что мы сейчас увидели и узнали? Йона, Сэндбар?

— Случайность? — неуверенно предположил Сэндбар, явно болевший за одноклассницу.

Галлус и Смолдер хмыкнули. Эти-то правильно поняли: тот, кто способен на такой выкрутас, в штопор с виража случайно не валится.

— Нечестная победа. Неправильная, — поддакнула Йона.

Теперь хмыкнул я. И зачёл по памяти:

— Война — это путь обмана. Поэтому, если ты можешь что-нибудь, покажи противнику, будто не можешь; расставь приманки, чтобы враг соблазнился, изобрази беспорядок и сокруши его; показав свою ничтожность, распали в нём гордыню; нападай на него, когда он не готов. Горе тому, кто обманулся.

Покосился на Галлуса и повторил в оригинале. Глаза парнишки блеснули.

— _Ещё_! — хрипло каркнул он по-своему.

Я немного помедлил, подбирая подходящее место. Продолжил опять для всех:

— Тот, кто хорошо обороняется, прячется в глубины Тартара, но тот, кто хорошо нападает, разит с высоты небес. Схватываются с противником правильным боем, побеждают же манёвром. Поэтому тот, кто хорошо владеет манёвром, безграничен подобно небу и земле, неисчерпаем подобно морям и океанам. То, что позволяет ветру нести на себе грозу, есть его мощь. То, что позволяет быстрому соколу поразить свою жертву, есть расчёт удара. Поэтому у того, кто хорошо сражается, мощь стремительна и расчёт молниеносен. Мощь подобна взведению катапульты, расчёт же подобен прицельному выстрелу из неё…

Из школы раздался звонок… как назло, на самом интересном и важном месте. Старлайт, по которой было видно, что она вся как на иголках, подскочила:

— Так! Урок, как видите… то есть слышите… окончен, сегодня вы услышали… и увидели… много нового и обязательно должны это обдумать, дальнейшие занятия по расписанию!

Зыркнула на мелких (включая и наших) так, что те поторопились удалиться, и буквально за их хвостами отгородилась «пологом тишины». Я у неё это заклинание уже на слух узнаю́…

Повернулась ко мне. Вздохнула:

— Твайлайт меня убьёт…

— Если бы каждый раз, как я это от тебя слышу, мне давали монетку, то я был бы богаче на двадцать три бита. То есть уже на двадцать четыре.

— Ты не понимаешь. На этот раз она меня УБЬЁТ.

— Тебя-то за что?

— Так тебя-то небось побоится. И ты в Школу не сам пришёл. А кто тебя в неё притащил?

— А кто тебя вынудил кого-то притаскивать?

— «Я начальник — ты дурак», слышал такое?

— Слышал. Если помнишь, я вам ещё в Холлоу-Шэйдс говорил, что самым большим дураком в итоге оказывается тот, кто считает дураками других.

— Ты ещё посоветуй поцитировать ей твоего генерала Напониона.

— А что? И поцитируй.

Старлайт вздохнула:

— Ладно, как-нибудь отбрешусь. Скажи лучше, чего ты к Галлусу прицепился? С середины урока практически всеми речами в него целился.

— Так он грифон.

— И что?

— Допустим, я из всех не-пони их народ лучше всех понимаю. Язык знаю как родной и в их литературе разбираюсь получше их самих… ныне живущих, по крайней мере. Большинства.

— Убедительно. Но далеко не исчерпывающе.

— Как следствие, мне на них больше всех не наплевать. Родители кое-чем обязаны грифонам… считай, что я отдавал старый должок, пытаясь его о чём-то вразумить.

— А ещё? Ни за что не поверю, что в этой твоей проповеди не было дополнительных смыслов.

Отдать ей должное, она меня неплохо изучила. Что ж… хочет дополнительных смыслов — будут ей дополнительные смыслы. Вот только за это нас уже не одна Твайлайт убить может. Ещё и кто повыше.

— Реку Гато знаешь?

— Ну. Впадает в море как раз напротив Мэйнхэттена на том берегу пролива.

— В её устье есть небольшой рыбацкий городок, язык сломаешь выговаривать. А в нём на центральной площади памятник… ну как памятник, простая стела. «От благодарных жителей — крылатым спасателям». И ниже стихи:

> _Ни почестей, ни награды,_  
_Никто тебе не поможет,_  
_Взлетел, и делай что надо,_  
_А сил не хватит — что должен._  
  
_И пусть мозоли кровавы —_  
_Твой труд до седьмого пота_  
_Оценит с усмешкой равный:_  
_«Хорошая, брат, работа!»_

— Твои, что ли?

— Нет, конечно. Сто девяносто восьмой год, я тогда разве что детские дразнилки сочинял. Тебе в этом описании ничего не кажется странным?

— Кажется. «Ни почестей, ни награды» и «от благодарных жителей» — странное сочетание, мягко говоря. С каких это пор Эквестрия оскудела на почести и награды заслужившим?

— Так. Ещё?

— «Крылатым спасателям». Как-то пафосно… хотя стоп! Если там были не только пегасы, тогда вполне нормально.

— Правильно мыслишь. Пегасов там было только четверо…

— И все ваши?..

— Да.

— Подожди, что-то припоминаю. Устье Гато и сто девяносто восьмой год… это же по обычному счёту… большое извержение, что ли?

— Именно. Лавовый поток пошёл на город, земные кое-как соорудили насыпь, единороги укрепили её щитом. На какое-то время поток от города отвели, но он оказался в кольце, и крылатые стали вытаскивать народ по воздуху. Успели.

— Крылатые — кто?

— В основном грифоны. К которым в Эквестрии сама знаешь какое отношение. Вот и… отразили в надписи.

— К чему ты это сейчас рассказал?

— Они неплохие ребята. И мне не нравится, что их гнобят практически на уровне государственной политики. С народом, давшим миру таких поэтов, как Гааргл Дерзкий, и таких философов, как безымянный автор «Искусства войны», недолго и доиграться. Про это, кстати, в трактате тоже есть.

— Минуточку. «Низок смирившийся с этой судьбой, подл стремящийся к ней…» — это то, о чем я сейчас думаю? — Старлайт посмотрела куда-то вверх.

— Если ты думаешь то, что я сейчас подумал… — я тоже посмотрел, — то да.

— Вот поэтому — Школа Дружбы.

— Вот поэтому — такой урок получился.

— Вот за него-то нас и убьют.

— Ты так и не объяснила толком, за что.

— О, да просто так! — опять же, отдать ей должное, сарказм у Старлайт получается просто бесподобно. — Подумаешь, ты всего-то превознёс грифонов и их литературу перед другими расами, воспел до небес военное искусство с наглядной демонстрацией… на минуточку, в Школе _Дружбы_!.. и настропалил парнишку, не умеющего даже драться, до такой степени, что он вот-вот прибежит к тебе в ученики проситься.

— Не возьму же. Грифонов нужно совсем по-другому учить, если ты меня слушала. И делаю вывод, что обсуждаемый трактат ты не читала.

— Что изменится, если прочту?

— Спасибо мне скажешь.

— Можно краткий анонс, за что именно?

— Чего только некоторые не делают, лишь бы книжки не читать… Ну вот. Мощь подобна взведению катапульты, расчёт же подобен прицельному выстрелу из неё…

— Это ты говорил, я помню.

— …Поэтому разумный рассчитывает победу, исходя из мощи соратников, а не требует от них невыполнимого, жертвуя ими. Пользуясь единством сил, он уподобляет себя и соратников камням и брёвнам. Ибо такова природа камней и брёвен, что на ровном месте из них можно строить, но со склона горы они катятся, сметая всё на своём пути. Поэтому разумный, окруживший себя верными соратниками и правильно их оценивший, в своей мощи подобен высокой горе, с которой достаточно лишь толкнуть камень в нужную сторону, определяемую расчётом.

— Однако… — пробормотала Старлайт. — Это же очень близко к тому, что нам предполагается…

— Вот-вот. Всё-таки прочти. Не знаю за школьную библиотеку, а в кантерлотской «Искусство войны» есть. Даже в нескольких переводах, я интересовался.

— Ты сегодня какой цитировал?

— Свой.

— Тьфу. Ну, значит, запишешь.

— У меня в комнате синяя тетрадь на полке.

— Ты что, заранее к этому готовился?!

— Нет, конечно. Просто записал, как закончил.

— Не врёшь? Впрочем, ты-то не врёшь… Значит, я сделаю копию.

— Делай, пользуйся на здоровье…

— Чтобы этим пользоваться, нужно ещё один момент прокомментировать. Сам догадаешься, какой?

— Легко. Ты хочешь спросить, как народ, додумавшийся до сих замечательных мыслей, оказался в такой дыре. И если преподать их другим народам, не приведёт ли оно их туда же.

— Это самое.

— Они слишком поздно поняли, что всё это применимо не только к войне. А _кое-кто_ об этом даже и не задумывался. Раз грифоны возвели войну в искусство — значит, по-хорошему с ними и нельзя. Самое ироничное в том, что их загнали в дыру непрямыми действиями, рассуждениям о которых посвящена вся пятая глава того же трактата. У _кое-кого_ был слишком большой опыт.

— Чувствую, мне действительно придётся это прочитать.

— Синяя тетрадь у меня на полке. Читай, обдумывай, преподавай. Вот тебе и затычки для дырок в учебном процессе.

— Почему я?

— А кто?

— Ты перевёл, ты и преподавай. Время на обдумывание у тебя, очевидно, было.

— Так завтра выходной.

— Послезавтра.

— А послезавтра, — ухмыльнулся я, — у меня начинается рейсовая декада…

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы стихи арабского поэта Абу-т-Тайиба аль-Мутанабби («Считаться достойным…», середина Х века, перевод С.Северцева) и Ю.Ломова («Ни почестей, ни награды…», 1998).
> 
> Трактат «Искусство войны», обсуждаемый в тексте, дословно или очень близко к тексту воспроизводит одноимённый трактат Сунь-Цзы (между VI и III веками до нашей эры) в переводах Н.Конрада и Ю.Кулишенко.
> 
> Приём воздушного боя, основанный на имитации вывода из штопора, в нашем мире был придуман, впервые применён и описан А.Покрышкиным. «Эйркобра» P-39, на которой он летал, в неумелых руках действительно очень легко сваливалась в штопор. Ведомый Покрышкина Г.Голубев свидетельствовал: «Малейшая небрежность на глубоком вираже, боевом развороте или в верхней точке петли — и самолёт срывался».


End file.
